Eliza Gae
'Eliza Gae '(Born April 18, 2021) survived The Great War miraculously, but at the loss of both of her parents and grandmother. She was just four when the the war first started and grew up with few memories of the way things were before all of the destruction. She suffers from a mild form of post traumatic stress disorder, dozing off at random times with memories of her journey before finding safety in the walls of Truffleton or dream-like flashbacks of a happy childhood in a not so perfect but still lovely world where the sun still shined in a beautiful blue sky. : Eliza currently resides in the Moonflower Apartment building on the East side of the colony with her grandfather, Joseph Hemingway, now eighty-one years old. She enjoys leaving the city to assist scavenging for food and usable materials and enjoys the nostalgia that accompanies some of the places she goes and the things she finds. Aside from assisting her community, Eliza hopes to find a non-mutated dog to call her own and hopefully get through immigration. Being as non-mutated dogs are more of a rarity than non-cannibalistic humans, Eliza has had little success. : Background Pre-War Born April 18, 2021, Eliza Dolores Gae was born into a small family consisting of her parents, Gloria and Samuel Gae, and her grandparents, Maggie and Joseph Hemingway, in a small appartment in Kansas City, Montana. Her childhood was fairly normal before the war; Eliza played with other children and spent most of her time running around with her friends. The only memories she has of her childhood before the war are dream-like visions of running thorough fields that hit her in the form of flashbacks, most of which she doesn't remember. Intra-War Only two years of age when The Great War caught up with her town, Eliza remembers close to nothing about life before the disaster. She grew up on the run, dashing from dysfunctional colony to dysfunctional colony with, at first, both her parents and her grandfather (Her grandmother was the only one to not survive the nuclear explosions). Shortly after the mutation of humans, causing them to become cannibalistic, Eliza lost her mother in an ambush. It was a tragic loss that was followed only a year later with the loss of her father from overexposure to radiation. Alone at almost 6 with no known family aside from her grandfather, Eliza had no time for depression or recovery. The small girl tried to go cold, but she was too moved by the few lasting good things in the world to shut out her emotions. The sight of butterflies glowing at night and ducklings with two tails kept her sane and lovable as she and her grandfather did their best to find a solid place to live out of the red zone. At age 9, the young girl and her grandfather came across a small, portly man with a balding head and beady, squinting eyes. He introduced himself as Mr. G and invited them to be examined for contamination before welcoming them, almost ritually, to the small colony in the middle of a large town once called Truffleton. Post-War After their arrival in the Truffleton colony, Eliza and her grandfather made their home in the Rosemary Apartments on the East side of town, opposite the town entrance. Eliza grew up with an interest in traveling outside, quickly getting tired of being confined to life inside the walls of Truffleton. At 14, she quickly befriended Lenard Jones , 19 at the time. He took her outside of the colony and taught her how to survive scavenging the ruins of the old city. Her fondness of guns can be blamed on Lenny, though in a world of mutations and cannibals, that may not be such a bad thing. Due to the scarceness of weapons, however, Eliza has had to steal from Lyly Du Font to ensure her safety at times when she leaves without permission to pursue countless numbers of things, including dogs. Category:Writer Characters Category:Characters